The Basilisk
by Bill Gates Jr the 4th
Summary: The Basilisk is born and Salazar Slytherin directs it...


I opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was a green creature that was huge--to me. Suddenly, it fell backwards. A gray shadow of the animal flew out. It flew up, up, up...out the ceiling of the tiny shack, and it never came back. That was the first time that it happened, and it would happen many, many more times. I was never as disturbed by it as I was then.  
I looked at the glossy greenish-brown body and said to it, "Are you still there?" It was...dead. I felt that I should've felt sorry for it; it had as much right to live as I did. But at the same time, I felt a strange kind of estacy...I had the power to kill it! I could kill any of the creatures, any time! I felt an insane rush...I could kill! kill! kill! Best yet, no one could stop me!  
I was about to slither around until I saw a door out of the miserable shack where I had just been born until I heard a voice. I turned and wanted to kill it. I finally saw a tall, peach-skinned, two-legged creature. I focused my eyes as I had before. Nothing happened. Huh?   
He tried to talk again, "Calm down." I looked at it. "Why aren't you dying? I am invincible! You cannot hurt me! What are you?"   
"I am a human being, and I alone am able to speak your language! You can not kill anyone who speaks this language. I will give you victims, many victims. They will shout in a language that is different. If they live, they will kill you. Then I will give you a home and let you sleep for thousands of years, until the next ruler comes. You will kill many. That would make you happy, wouldn't it?" he hissed. I smiled. "Very happy. But why should I obey you?"  
It was his turn to smile, a sinister, evil smile that I remembered forever. "Let me demonstrate," he spat. He drew a large stick out of his pants, keeping his eyes closed. Maybe I had an advantage, after all. He pointed it at me and chanted, "Crucio!"   
It was pain, pain like I'd never experienced before in my oh-so-long life. I hissed out and stuck anything and everything. Let me die, please! I thought. As quickly as it had began, it ended. I was stunned. I wasn't invincable? But...but?  
"Yes, pain. I am the sole posessor of that weapon. No one else can do that to you. I made it up. That is why you should obey me." he evilly cackled. "Not if I kill you first!" I hissed. I lunged towards him. He just smiled. "Imperio!" he called.   
I expected more pain, but I felt just delight. Pleasure. This is a bad thing? I thought. Then, a voice in my head ordered me to jump. I leapt like my life depended on it. "Bite off your tail," the voice commanded. I opened my jaws. They closed on my tail.  
Then came the pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" I moaned. My tail lay on the floor, and a hot feeling flooded my body. I let my eyes close, hopefully eternally. The voice of the human came back. It whispered something, and the hotness stopped. I opened my eyes.  
"Now do you question me?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Good. Now. Follow me." I did as I was told. He led me to a white room with several boards making closed spaces. There were two white rectangles, each with a silver cylinder sticking out of them. There was a portrait of what looked like two me's on the silver cylinder. The human talked to it: "Open."  
I followed him in. We crawled through a turning, winding, dusty corridor. I saw a wall and thought we were trapped, but he just hissed again: "Open." Then, there was a huge space. A statue of the human person that had brought me here stood on a wall.  
"Now, listen. You will go up the wall and into the statue's mouth. You will come out whenever you hear someone call, "Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Then you will obey them." "Or what?" I sulkily asked. "More pain," he said with a grin. "But if you obey, you can cause pain." That caught my attention. "I can kill?" He smiled. "Yes. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..." I slithered up to the hole in the thing's mouth. I entered it. The human's voice called out a spell, "Sleepus Totalium" and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N Sorry, I just had to do this.   



End file.
